The specification relates to generating wireless incentives for vehicle users by displaying a mitigating action plan data and offer data.
Vehicles are frequently in need of a service to continue operating. For example, vehicles with combustion systems may run out of gas. In addition, vehicles may need to be serviced to correct a mechanical failure. Due to the abundance of vehicle service providers, however, individual vehicle service providers may have difficulty attracting drivers to their particular store. Vehicle service providers may post advertisements for sale items, but the advertisements may be difficult to see from the road, especially when the vehicles are driving by at a fast speed.